


Не произноси этого вслух

by kotokoshka



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, M/M, Possessive Venom, Tentacle Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Если Эдди что-то и узнал про Венома за последние месяцы, так это то, что симбиот — ревнивая сука. А что касается того, что Веном узнал о нем… что ж...
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Не произноси этого вслух

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Don't Have To Say It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213304) by [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw). 



Главная проблема нахождения симбиота в твоей башке — это то, что эта сволочь не дает тебе покоя. Даже когда он якобы спит, или «перезаряжается», прячется среди нейронов или еще какой-нибудь хренью занят, он все еще «включен», как ебучий ночник, который твой ребенок не дает выключить перед сном.

Не то, чтобы у Эдди были дети. Теперь их вообще может и не быть.

**Извини, сынок, папочка не злится на тебя, милый, это злобный монстр, живущий в нем, хочет разорвать тебя на части и откусить голову.**

Пф-ф-ф-ф, какие дети, теперь Эдди не может даже на свидание сходить. Или даже не не может, а боится, потому что если он что-то и узнал про Венома за последние месяцы, так это то, что симбиот — ревнивая сука.

_— Я не сука. Мне не нравится это слово. И Энн оно тоже не нравится._

— Откуда, черт тебя подери, ты это взял?

В голове противно шуршит, будто Веном расползается в разные стороны.

 _— Хм. Ты забыл?_ — интересуется симбиот. — _Она сама меня впустила._

— И вы об этом говорили? Какие словечки ей нравятся?

Веном фыркает так громко, что у Эдди ощутимо встряхивает мозги.

_— Нет. Мы о тебе говорили._

— И ты будешь меня этим заебывать до конца дней моих?

_— До самого последнего дня, да._

— Отлично.

Эдди возится на своем продавленном диване. На нем только боксеры и старая потертая футболка, так что он чувствует каждую торчащую пружину и кривые швы. Боже, как же он скучает по нормальной мебели. По большому креслу в гостиной Энн, нежно-голубому и чертовски мягкому. Иногда казалось, что кресло выучило наизусть его фигуру, стоило сесть, как Эдди будто обхватывали пушистые руки.

— Блядь, — глухо стонет Эдди, потирая небритые щеки. — Я старый.

_— Не старый._

— Я старый и охуенно стремный. Только старые стремные люди скучают по мебели.

 _— Нет,_ — парирует Веном. — _Тебе просто одиноко._

Щеки Эдди начинают полыхать от смущения.

— Срань господня, — выплевывает он в пустоту. — Не одиноко мне.

Самодовольство Венома пульсирует под кожей.

_— Ну-ну._

— Я не собираюсь с тобой спорить.

_— У тебя есть знакомые. Напиши одному, у тебя в почте куча сообщений. Пусть придет и сделает тебя менее одиноким._

— Прости, конечно, но ты забыл, что случилось вчера ночью? Я даже не мог перекинуться с каким-нибудь красавчиком и парой слов, из тебя сразу дерьмо лезло. Точнее, из меня.

 _— Милый,_ — пренебрежительно отзывается Веном. _— Он тебе не подходил._

— Да ты что? Теперь ты еще и мой наставник в любовных делах?

_— Он хотел стащить твой бумажник. И часы еще, наверное._

— Гениально. Ни хрена подобного. Ты забыл, в какой именно бар мы пришли? Он бы не стал обчищать мои карманы, пока не отсосал мне. И **мы** бы ведь его остановили, да?

Веном фыркает в голове Эдди.

_— Чтобы он тебе не сосал? Обязательно._

— Вот! — Эдди победно вскидывает руку. — О чем я и говорю! Сука ты собственническая!

_— Не сука._

— Ладно, хорошо. Ублюдок, пойдет?

 _— М-м-м._ — В мыслях Эдди что-то дергается, а в животе сворачивается теплый узел. _— Сойдет._

— Итак, нет, я не буду, цитирую: «писать одному из моей почты, чтобы потрахаться сегодня ночью».

_— Как насчет кого-то, типа Энн?_

— Чего?

_— Человека._

— Женщины?

_— Да. Может, тебе позвать одну из них?_

Эдди хватает пиво, хотя на самом деле хочет виски.

— Ты не будешь против, если я трахнусь с женщиной, ты это хочешь сказать?

 _— Наверное. Не знаю._ — Веном переползает куда-то Эдди в плечи. — _Ты об этом мало думаешь._

— Нормально я об этом думаю.

_— Нет. Ты даже во сне думаешь о мужчинах._

— Мы уже обсуждали сны, Веном. Они безумные… словно завод по переработке мозгов. Это не то же самое, что осознанные мысли.

_— Да. Но они более честные, чем мысли._

— Нет, блин, — замучено вздыхает Эдди. — Это просто белый шум, или что-то вроде того.

_— М-м-м._

— Что значит «м-м-м»?

_— Энн думала об этом. О «слиянии» с тобой._

— Мы говорим не про Энн.

Щупальце выскальзывает у него из спины и пребольно тычется в бок.

 _— Замолкни,_ — раздраженно шипит Веном. — _Я буду говорить, а ты слушай._

— Ну не надо…

_— Ей понравилось. Она вспомнила об этом до того, как я спросил._

— Ты СПРОСИЛ?! Какого хера, придурок?

Веном смеется и дотягивается щупальцами до затылка Эдди.

_— Она не обиделась. Сказала, что понимает мое любопытство._

— Она так сказала? — Эдди, не зная, куда деться от стыда, валится на бок и прячет лицо в жестком подлокотнике дивана. Чтобы не застонать.

_— Она сказала… хм, как там было… что ты был очень нежным и внимательным. И твой член стал тверже, когда она вылизывала… это римминг называется? Да, тогда твой член был тверже, чем когда был внутри нее._

Эдди хочется засмеяться, нет, заржать в голос, потому что… а как еще он должен реагировать, что его инопланетный паразит рассказывает ему подробности о его, Эдди, сексуальной жизни с бывшей? Башкой что ли о кофейный столик удариться? Заманчивая мысль.

Веном хмыкает.

_— Она говорила, что иногда ты просил ее войти в тебя. Что тебе нравится, когда тебя трахают. И Энн нравилось трахать тебя._

Тело Эдди горит так, будто вся его кожа превратилась в один гигантский красный сгусток стыда.

— Заебись, — бормочет он в пахнущую затхлостью обивку. — Это действительно классно, Веном. И я чертовски рад, что она тебе это сказала.

_— Энн меня кое о чем спросила._

— Ну, конечно.

_— Нравится ли мне быть внутри тебя._

Именно в этот гребаный момент Эдди понимает, что облажался по полной и теперь не встанет с дивана никогда, потому что ему стыдно, смешно, а от унижения хочется провалиться сквозь пол. Но почему-то от этого разговора у него встал, а бежать до Канадской границы не хочется. Ну… он всегда был слегка со сдвигом по фазе.

— И что ты ответил?

 _— Ты знаешь,_ — довольно промурлыкал Веном. — _Ты знаешь, что да._ — Внезапно из спины Эдди вытягивается теплое черное блестящее щупальце и обвивает его поперек живота, слегка сжимая. — _Я хочу, чтобы мы были счастливы оба. Для твоего же блага, Эдди._

— Ты чертовски странно это показываешь.

Веном смеется, кончиком щупа выводит линии у Эдди на груди и снова фыркает, когда у бедного парня сбивается дыхание.

_— Ты можешь вернуться в тот бар. К тому парню. Найди его, если захочешь._

— И зачем?

_— Чтобы он тебе отсосал. Или вошел в тебя._

— Я не хочу, чтобы непонятно кто меня трахал.

 _— Нет, хочешь. У тебя мокрое пятно на штанах._ — Щупальце скользнуло к основанию его члена. — _Ты возбудился только от одних разговоров._

Эдди приподнимает бедра, давая Веному больше места для прикосновений. Господи, это перебор. Какого черта они делают? И какого хрена они не делали этого раньше?

— Я не говорил, что не хочу трахаться, — выдыхает Эдди, прижимаясь лбом к дивану. — Я не хочу спать с кем попало.

 _— О…_ — Веном почти шепчет. Его любопытство внутри ощущается клубом сигаретного дыма. — _Хочешь с Энн?_

Эдди чувствует, как в области паха закручивается тугая горячая струна, отдающая жаром прямо в мошонку.

— Она разве здесь?

Веном выпускает еще два щупальца, которые тоже обхватывают Эдди поперек живота.

_— Нет._

— И? — почему он вообще говорит это вслух? Наверное, для того, чтобы убедиться, что все происходящее реально. — Что ты будешь делать с этой информацией?

Именно так Эдди оказывается на коленях, сжимая дешевые колючие диванные подушки. Веном дразнит его, черные разгоряченные щупальца сжимаются вокруг члена Эдди, ласкают, щекочут, но двигаются медленно, независимо от того, как сильно Эдди просит быстрее.

 _— Уймись,_ — тянет Веном. _— Мне кажется, тебе нравится._

— Кажется?

 _— Ага._ — Еще одно убийственно плавное неспешное движение по стволу вверх-вниз. _— Энн сказала, что ты любишь, когда тебя дразнят._

Эдди сорвано стонет и почти вгрызается в диван, но Веном крепко держит его щупальцами и не дает упасть животом на подушки.

— Ублюдок. Никогда больше не дам тебе с ней разговаривать.

Веном довольно вздыхает, и Эдди чувствует его физическую форму, которая острыми зубами касается его шеи.

_— Ну, попробуй._

Одно из черных склизких щупальцев проникает ему в задницу, и оно огромное — черт, Эдди уверен, что это специально; Веном не пытается сделать больно, но вдвигается внутрь, растягивая с трудом поддающиеся мышцы; Эдди несдержанно срывается на крик, и в благодарность получает еще один потрясающий глубокий толчок.

 _— Прими его,_ — шепчет Веном прямо ему в ухо. _— Прими все, Эдди. Он твой, и я хочу, чтобы ты его взял._

Щупальце расслабляется и позволяет Эдди наконец впустить его в себя, заставляет вскидывать бедра, беспорядочно насаживаться, пока они не найдут общий ритм и наконец не станут одним целым еще больше.

— Потрогай меня… — молит Эдди, повторяя это не только вслух, но и мысленно. — Мой член, мне нужно, чтобы ты…

И Веном подчиняется, липким плотным щупальцем обхватывает член Эдди и потрясающе приятно оттягивает крайнюю плоть.

_— Тот парень в баре. Он смог бы так?_

— Нет, нет, я и не хотел, чтобы он…

_— А если Энн, если она…_

— Нет, нет, не так.

 _— Нет…_ — Веном размашисто лижет щеку Эдди длинным гибким языком. _— Все было бы не так. Со мной лучше, Эдди? Скажи мне._

Эдди стонет позорно громко и бесстыдно пошло.

 _— Все хорошо,_ — успокаивающе мурлычет Веном. _— Не произноси этого вслух. Я чувствую тебя. Я знаю._

Эдди сжимает член поверх щупальца, словно тиски, пальцы скользят по гладкому черному боку, и блядь, это прекрасно, он чувствует, что Веному это нравится; волны удовольствия бурлят у него под кожей, грязные, непристойные волны, задница заполнена до предела, щупальце внутри тоже пульсирует, будто Веном трахает его действительно членом и вот-вот кончит прямо в Эдди, зальет его спермой…

_— Ты этого хочешь?_

— Да, пожалуйста, мне нужно, мне нужен ты…

Веном рычит, разъяренная версия их **Мы** трахает Эдди до крика, а потом его накрывает цунами: тепло везде, в заднице, в члене, перепачканном спермой, каждый дюйм тела Эдди будто разрывает на части, а последняя мысль обрывается нитью, не успев начаться и закончиться.

_— Ты мой, Эдди. Мой, мой. Мой._

И на мгновение Эдди чувствует себя внутри себя и одновременно за пределами собственной кожи. Его словно душили, а теперь он наконец смог глотнуть воздуха. И это ведь…

**Мы.**

_— Мы._

— Мы, ублюдок. Мы.

Веном смеется, щуп выскальзывает из задницы Эдди, а ловкий мокрый язык кружит вокруг растянутого ануса.

— Боже, ты огромный.

Язык осмелевшего Венома вылизывает Эдди изнутри.

_— В следующий раз буду меньше._

В следующий раз, — думает Эдди. Иисусе. Будет следующий раз, без сомнений. Точно, они сделают это снова. Но желательно не на этом чертовом уродском диване.

— Мне нравится большой, — говорит он Веному, поглаживая щупальце, которое все еще обнимает его. — Ты мне нравишься.

Веном растекается огромным пятном по спине и по подрагивающим рукам Эдди.

 _— Отли-и-ично…_ — тянет симбиот. — _Потому что я твой. А ты мой. Так оно и будет_.

Эдди смеется и ловит губами кончик щупальца, которое скользит по его подбородку.

— Что я говорил? Ревнивая ты сука.


End file.
